


Todo lo que quiero para Navidad

by kanjo



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fobia Social, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Navidad, Reencarnación, Reincarnation, Relación a distancia, Social Anxiety, human!Toothless
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjo/pseuds/kanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup y Toothless tienen una romántica relación a distancia. Todo es perfecto, pero al mismo tiempo, no lo es. No se conocen en persona, y aún peor, la fobia social* que padece Hiccup le impide tener el valor de conocer a Toothless. Y aquí entra Astrid, que tiene un astuto plan para solucionar la vida de su amigo.</p><p>Human!Toothless y un toque de Reencarnación!AU. Y por supuesto, ¡Navidad!</p><p>(Notas al final (*))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo lo que quiero para Navidad

Hiccup estaba completamente enamorado. Era el sentimiento más maravilloso que había sentido. Además, el chico en cuestión, Toothless, era grandioso, ¡GRANDIOSO! Podían conversar por horas, tenían gustos similares, un sentido el humor muy parecido, amaba a los gatos tanto como Hiccup, y por si fuera poco, Toothless era muy, muy guapo, tanto, que le temblaban las piernas al ver una de sus fotos. Hiccup incluso sentía _confianza_ con esta relación, como si pudiera sentir que los sentimientos del otro no sólo eran parecidos a los que él sentía, sino que también eran sinceros, reales. Se sentía correspondido, e incluso... amado. En general, era lo mejor que le había pasado a Hiccup en toda su vida.

Ahora, también habían una serie de problemas adjuntos a todo esto, y los tenía bien identificados:

1) Toothless vivía lejos. Bastante como para que tuviera que gastar una buena cantidad de dinero para visitar a Hiccup. Quizás era su culpa, por vivir en un lugar tan alejado del mundo, como era Berk.

2) No se conocían en persona. Esto tenía mucho que ver con el primer punto... Habían comemzado a hablar sin intenciones de llegar a enamorarse, o encontrarse alguna vez. Tal y como cualquier persona empieza a hablar con otra persona en internet, cuando sabes que tienen pocas posibilidades de encontrarse. La relación que actualmente tenían parecía una total broma del destino. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que estaban sintiendo, ya era muy tarde para olvidarse mutuamente. Ahora estaban esperando a la oportunidad de conocerse.

3) Con respecto a los dos problemas anteriores, surgían las deficiencias de su relación. Jamás se habían besado, o abrazado... Hiccup moría tan sólo por poder tocarlo. Juraba que el más ligero toque en la mano le haría más feliz que nunca. Pero también sabía que si tuviera la oportunidad de tocar a Toothless, no querría soltarlo jamás.

4) En realidad, tampoco habían _hablado._ Toda su interacción había sido escrita... Primero en comentarios, luego por mail, Facebook, esas cosas... También solían mandarse mensajes de textos. Pero jamás habían hablado, ni siquiera por Skype.

Esto último era total culpa de Hiccup, que no... podía. Se quedaba con el móvil atrapado en sus manos, dejándolo sonar y vibrar con la imagen de Toothless en la pantalla. Jamás contestaba. No podía, tenía pánico. Le daban náuseas y temblaba como una hoja en otoño. Era estúpido, pero típico de Hiccup. Cada vez que tenía que hablar con alguien su ansiedad lo sobrepasaba. En clases, con amigos, con desconocidos que le preguntaban una dirección. Pero aún así lo hacía. Lograba hablar en público si era necesario, y conversaba con la gente más cercana a él, pero eso no evitaba que sus palmas sudaran y temblara por el pánico. Fobia Social, le llamaban. Ya antes había sido un tema en su vida, no recordaba un tiempo en que no le molestara ser sociable, aunque todos pensaran que sólo era timidez. Sin embargo, después de perder su pierna izquierda, todo había empeorado. Y aunque podía tolerarlo, por algún motivo todo era más difícil con Toothless. Es que normalmente, Hiccup podía reunir cierto coraje y pensar "no importa lo que esta persona piense de mí, incluso si hago algo estúpido, _no importa_ ". Pero Toothless, Toothless sí importaba. Hiccup nunca había tenido tantas ganas de hacer las cosas bien e impresionar una persona tanto como a Toothless. El miedo de arruinarlo todo le invadía, y a pesar de las reafirmaciones de Toothless ("Nada cambiará mi opinión sobre ti, Hiccup"; "Me gustas así como eres"; "De entre los dos, yo soy el más ridículo, y estoy ridículamente enamorado de ti"), aún Hiccup temblaba ante la idea de que Toothless descubriera que en el fondo (o no muy al fondo) era inútil y torpe. Hiccup ni siquiera merecía lo increíblemente comprensivo que Toothless había demostrado ser. Después de tantas llamadas sin ser contestadas, se había mudado a los mensajes de texto y nunca más mencionó lo curioso que estaba de escuchar la voz de Hiccup.

Hiccup, en cambio, sí había escuchado la voz de Toothless. El chico era algo así como popular en las redes. No como para ser viral, pero lo suficiente como para subir un video en youtube y que la gente no sólo lo viera, sino que lo siguiera y compartiera sus opiniones**. Hiccup estaba seguro que si fuera él quien subiera los videos, sólo Astrid se dignaría a perder tiempo viendo su video. Triste, pero cierto. Como sea, aquello le había dado la oportunidad de ver a Toothless hablando, moviendo sus manos mientras decía su opinión, y levantando sus cejas con incredulidad cuando se refería a otras personas que pensaban diferente, como si no creyera que podía existir tanta estupidez en el mundo. Y como si necesitara más razones para sentir ansioso ante Toothless, Hiccup había descubierto que el chico tenía una voz maravillosa. Como adulta, ronca cuando hablaba seriamente, y melodiosa cuando reía. Era tan perfecto que Hiccup lo odiaría con envidia si no estuviese completamente enamorado de él.

Aún así, era prácticamente como si no se conocieran. Gobber llamaba a Toothless "el chico virtual", casi como dudoso de su sola existencia; y Hiccup debía reconocer que había algo de verdad en ello. Pero al mismo tiempo no, porque sí que lo conocía. De hecho, quizás era la persona que más conocía en todo el universo; y aunque sonara raro, sentía que su conexión estaba más allá de todo, como si de alguna extraña forma hubiese conocido a Toothless toda su vida, e incluso antes de ello.

—Necesitas conocerlo en la vida real, incluso si son "almas gemelas" —dijo Astrid distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. Había hecho los signos de comillas con sus dedos, sarcástica.

—Por supuesto que lo conoceré —insistió Hiccup–. Toothless incluso está pensado en venir a vivir aquí a Berk. ¿No te lo dije?

—Sí, sí, lo sé, me lo has dicho sólo un millón de veces... Pero, ¿lo hará?

Astrid puso esa cara que ponía cuando lo que decía significaba otra cosa. Probablemente la muchacha creía que Hiccup sabía a qué se refería, pero estaba muy equivocada.

—¿Crees que sólo lo dice para hacerme feliz? —preguntó Hiccup, dolido.

Astrid negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es eso a lo que me refiero. —Su rostro cambió de nuevo, miró a Hiccup casi con lástima, mientras se acercaba a él para tocarle la mano.

Hiccup miró cómo entrelazada sus dedos con los suyos con un poco de desconfianza, ya de por sí le provocaba algo de ansias este tipo de contacto... Si esto era como la miel y el hacha, no...

—¿Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo? Creo que eres una de las personas más valientes que he conocido.  
Hiccup suspiró, resignado, mientras se soltaba del agarre de la chica, intentando no mostrar lo incómodo que le había puesto aquel contacto, incluso con su mejor amiga.

—De acuerdo, ya me diste la miel, ahora el hacha.

Astrid sonrió ligeramente.

—Es que Hiccup, Toothless podría haber venido mucho antes. Eres tú el que no lo está dejando. —Antes que Hiccup la contrariara, agregó:— No digo que lo hagas a propósito. Pero sigues poniendo barreras entre ustedes dos. Y creo que sé porqué lo haces...

—De acuerdo, escuchemos tu teoría —dijo Hiccup rodando los ojos.

—Es porque tienes miedo.

Hiccup se quedó callado, sin querer que Astrid notara lo que aquellas palabras le habían dolido. Y es porque quizás, sólo quizás, tenían algo de razón.

—¿Recuerdas cómo nos hicimos amigos? —siguió Astrid.

Hiccup lo recordaba. Había conocido a la chica durante toda su vida y siempre habían ido al mismo colegio, pero no había hablado con ella hasta hace unos pocos años. Astrid siempre había sido divertida, atlética y popular. Tenía un montón de amigos en la clase, y aunque vivían cerca, Hiccup pensaba que hablarle sería sólo molestarla.

Hasta que un día, poco después que Snotlout, su primo, le contara a sus amigos que sospechaba que Hiccup "era gay, o peor, asexual", unos niños empezaron a tomarla contra él. Hiccup se había defendido con sus escudos usuales, ignorándolos o usando sarcasmo contra ellos, hasta que había hablado demás y los chicos habían empezado a agredirlo físicamente. Había aguantado más de un mes, hasta que Astrid se había encontrado con el grupo, justo cuanto estaban pateando a Hiccup en el suelo.

La chica no había dudado en ayudarle apenas le vio. Aunque estaba sola y ellos eran más, se las arregló para espantarlos y obligarlos a dejar solo a Hiccup.

Luego había ayudado al chico a incorporarse y había sido lo suficientemente sensible como para no comentarle nada, no preguntale porqué le agredían o pedirle indicaciones de dónde vivía. Hizo oídos sordos cuando Hiccup le afirmó que no necesitaba ayuda, y sólo sonrió ligeramente cuando el otro le dio las gracias. Lo llevó a su casa y le ayudó a limpiarse las heridas. Hiccup estaba desconcertado, pero por una vez en su vida se decidió a no nadar contra la corriente y aceptar la ayuda de esta chica, a quien había conocido siempre, y con quien nunca había hablado. Astrid le obligó a acostarse y descansar, y después se marchó sin más.

Pero desde ese día y todos los días que le siguieron, le esperó para acompañarle a la escuela y no se despegó de él, lista para protegerle si fuese necesario.

Hiccup ganó una guardaespaldas, pero más importante, una amiga.

—Hiccup, tú no hubieras hablado conmigo de no haber sido por... las circunstancias especiales. Ni siquiera fuimos amigos el primer día. Pasó un montón de tiempo para que te abrieras conmigo. No dudo que lo que tienes con Toothless es algo especial. Pero veo el miedo. Siento las excusas que pones para no conocerlo. Sé que piensas que algo malo puede pasar, Hiccup. Pero es porque no tienes una imagen real de ti mismo. ¡Ya tienes una gran ventaja porque conoces a Toothless! No debes esforzarte en caerle bien o hacer que tenga una buena imagen de ti, porque todo eso ya pasó. Ya es tu amigo, ya te quiso. Hiccup...

Y Hiccup sabía todo eso. Pero aún así, el pánico le invadía.

—Tienes razón —admitió con un nudo en garganta—. Me muero de miedo... Conocerlo en persona. ¿Y si no hay química? ¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Y si todo esto no funciona? Astrid, no puedo. Él es tan...

—Si dices que es mejor que ti, tendré que golpearte.

Astrid parecía hablar en serio.

—¡No lo diré! —Suspiró.— ¡Pero es cierto! No lo merezco... ¡Auch!

—Te lo advertí. Hiccup, Toothless puede ser lo que quieras, pero incluso (y esto es hipotético), incluso si no te mereciera... Él te escogió. Esto no se trata de merecer o no merecer. A él le gustas, y a ti te gusta también, ¿entonces por qué no darse un oportunidad?

—Es sólo que... No estoy listo, ¿de acuerdo? Sí quiero darle una oportunidad a esto. ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? He estado a punto de terminar todo esto sólo por miedo. A punto. Y no lo he hecho porque creo que vale la pena. Pero sólo... No ahora. Yo... Sólo debo reunir las fuerzas para que se me pase este... miedo absurdo. Primero, ya sabes, quizás Skype, o llamadas...

—¿Cuándo? ¿En un par de años? Cuánto tiempo llevan hablando, Hiccup, y aún no reúnes el coraje. ¿Honestamente crees que algún día dejarás de sentir miedo y querrás de verdad conocerlo?

En el fondo de su corazón, Hiccup lo dudaba. Es que lo que tenía actualmente con Toothless era demasiado maravilloso como para que cambiara. Hiccup temía el cambio. Si bien era cierto que podía cambiar a algo infinitamente mejor, corría el riesgo de que todo fuera para peor, y aquello no lo podía soportar.

—¿Hiccup? —intentó nuevamente Astrid.

—¡No lo sé! No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Eso era lo que tanto querías oír, Astrid? Amo a Toothless, ¿sabes? Lo amo tanto que mi corazón duele. Pero esta... relación... es suficiente para mí. Sólo poder conectarme a Internet y esperar a que me conteste... O despertar con un mensaje de texto suyo... Todo aquello me llena lo suficiente. No necesito más. Ni siquiera sé... si lo vale. Si vale la pena arriesgar todo esto. Lo que tenemos es suficiente para mí. Sólo esto me llena de felicidad.

Astrid temblaba como si la hubiese abofeteado, y por un momento Hiccup no pudo dejar de extrañarse. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Ella no tenía nada que ver con su relación con Toothless...

—Estás siendo muy egoísta —dijo con voz baja—. No sé cómo te soporta. O por qué yo lo hago. Como sea, me voy. Sólo había venido a dejarte esto. —Sacó de su bolsillo un papel.— Son las estampillas que me encargaste. Para el regalo de Toothless... Se me ocurre que deberías regalarle una pala y una escoba, para que recoja las piezas.

—¿Qué piezas? —gritó Hiccup en dirección a Astrid, que ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

—Oh, ya sabes. Para cuando le rompas el corazón.

Y se marchó dando un portazo.

—Eso fue... diferente —murmuró Hiccup.

El resto del día se sintió muy miserable. Y solo.

Hiccup no volvió a ver a Astrid hasta unas semanas después. Era una diecinueve de diciembre y la proximidad de la navidad nunca había sabido tan amarga, ahora que su amiga no le hablaba. Era temprano, Astrid entró por la ventana, acto de vandalismo sólo permitido a los mejores amigos, y el simple hecho hizo feliz a Hiccup. Si Astrid se sentía lo suficientemente confiada para hacerlo, es porque era su amiga de siempre.

—Estoy preparando el desayuno, ¿quieres algo?

—¡Estás en pijamas! —exclamó Astrid como si fuese el más imperdonable pecado.

Hiccup se miró a sí mismo. Llevaba una sudadera vieja y pantalones de polar. Aceptaba que no eran precisamente un pijama con estilo, pero era caliente y suave.

—No es como si esperara que una ladrona adicta de la moda entrara por mi ventana.

—¡JA! —exclamó Astrid metiéndose a la habitación de su amigo— ¡Deja eso y ven de inmediato!

Sin querer enfadarla de nuevo, hizo lo que le indicaban. Astrid estaba de cabeza en su ropero, buscando entre los cajones y ganchos.

—¿Qué...?

—Ponte esto —dijo la chica a la vez que una camiseta verde oscuro volaba en su dirección.

—¿Estás...?

—¿Dónde escondes ese pantalón negro...?

—¿Haciendo...?

—Busco tu pantalón, ese que hace parecer como si tuvieses un trasero.

—¡Hey!

—¡Hiccup! ¿Por qué aún no tienes puesta esa camiseta?

Hiccup se la puso. Ignoró un "¡La encontré!" de Astrid.

—Aún no entiendo... ¡Agh! ¿Me vas a explicar qué pasa? ¿Por qué me pones perfume?

—¿Por qué, no puedo querer que mi mejor amigo huela y se vea bien? —rió, malévola— ¡Por si las moscas!

—¡POR QUÉ NECESITARÍA PERFUME EN MI ENTREPIERNA, ASTRID!

—No seas llorica, termina de vestirte.

Astrid salió de la habitación. Hiccup sospechó que para darle algo de privacidad, aunque también podía estar haciendo otro tipo de astricidades en el resto de la casa.

Cuando Hiccup salió de la habitación, Astrid lo recibió con una sonrisa asesina.

—¡¿Puedes explicarme qué es esto?!

Tenía en sus manos el regalo de Toothless. Hiccup había incluso puesto la estampilla que su amiga le había conseguido, pero no lo había enviado.

—No lo envié porque...

—¡¿No le enviaste un regalo de navidad a tu novio?! ¡¿Incluso cuando ya habías lo habías comprado y tenías pagado el envío?!

—Calmate, Astrid... —Hiccup estratégicamente caminó hacia la mesa de la cocina, intentando poner suficiente espacio ente su amiga y él como para no recibir un golpe.— Toothless mencionó que no me enviaría nada por correo. Sentí que si yo le enviaba algo, le haría sentir mal...

Hiccup podía escuchar los dientes de Astrid frotándose el uno con el otro. Pero pronto la expresión de Astrid cambió por completo.

—¿Sabes, Hiccup? —preguntó con voz suave, que Hiccup relacionaba con la miel y el hacha—. Creo que debes enviárselo de todas formas. Incluso si haces sentir mal a Toothless, sé que a él le encantaría tener algo de ti, algo físico y tangible que venga de tu parte...

Hiccup quería debatirlo, pero la mirada sería de Astrid lo detuvo.

—Pero en tan pocos días para la navidad, jamás llegará a tiempo...

—Oh, pero mucho mejor. Así Toothless pasará la navidad feliz, sin sentirse mal, pero aún así después tendrá su regalo. Es perfecto, de hecho.

—Astrid...

—Hiccup. —Ahí estaba la Astrid agresiva de nuevo.— Insisto. ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos a dejar el paquete? Es una pena que te vistas así de bien y no salgas para mostrarle al mundo lo guapo que te ves. Toma tus llaves, ¡vamos!

Lo decía como si no hubiese sido ella quien prácticamente lo había vestido. Realmente no quería ir, pero en su interior reinaban los sentimientos contradictorios. Darle un regalo a Toothless. No hacerlo sentir mal. Hacerle caso a Astrid para hacerla feliz y evitar que se enojara de nuevo. Arriesga su relación por un tonto regalo...

Pero de pronto se vio con sus llaves en el bolsillo, y ya saliendo de su casa.

—Espera, déjame revisar el horario de la oficina de correo —dijo Astrid, sacando su móvil.  
Hiccup quedó de pie, intentando no sentirse incómodo en el ajustado pantalón. Astrid guardó el aparato y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Caminaron juntos, Astrid intentando apurar el paso en casa momento, alegando que tenía frío y que si caminaban con prisa estaban haciendo un poco de ejercicio anti-frío**. Es lo más ridículo que Hiccup había oído, pero uno no le dice simplemente que no a una chica como Astrid.

La oficina de correo estaba cerrada.

—Pensé que iba a a consultar el horario —dijo Hiccup, sorprendido.

—Eh, bueno, verás, en realidad estaba... —empezó Astrid.

—Hola, disculpa, ¿me podrías decir la hora? —dijo una voz tras ellos.

Hiccup miró rápidamente su reloj de pulsera, y luego miró al extraño para responderle. Al verlo, soltó el paquete que tenía en sus manos, de tanto fue el asombro que le invadió.

Ahí frente a él estaba el hombre más guapo que había visto. Más alto de lo que se lo había imaginado, envuelto en una chaqueta negra y una bufanda verde, del tono exacto de sus ojos.

Astrid suspiró y se agachó a recoger el regalo que había dejado caer, antes de que se estropeara con la humedad de la nieve.

—Toma esto —dijo ofreciéndoselo a Hiccup. Antes de que el castaño lo recibiera (Hiccup estaba congelado, no parecía que se fuera a mover), se lo ofreció a Toothless—. De hecho, es tuyo. Me apena haber perdido el dinero de la estampilla, por cierto. Pero al menos lo recibirás.

Toothless le sonrió, aceptando el regalo.

—No eres la única que perdió estampillas —rió mientras acomodaba su mochila en su hombro para sacar un regalo. Se lo tendió a Hiccup.— Sé que te dije que no te enviaría un regalo por correo. No mentí, porque no usé el correo. Alguien me convenció que debía traértelo en persona.

Astrid tosió falsamente, murmuró que debía irse, y desapareció en un parpadeo. Hiccup lo agradeció y lo maldijo al mismo tiempo. Quería y no quería quedarse solo con Toothless.

Y aquí estaba, frente al amor de su vida, sin decir ninguna palabra. Descongeló sus brazos lo suficiente para aceptar el regalo que Toothless le ofrecía y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin saber qué decir.

—Gracias —dijo al fin con voz quebrada.

—¡Oh, Dios, tu voz! —exclamó Toothless, como si no pudiese contenerse más.

Y lo rodeó con sus brazos, acomodando con torpeza los regalos que quedaron atrapados entre sus cuerpos. Y besó a Hiccup, quien de pronto ya no se sintió tan atemorizado, porque cómo podría sentir algo que no fuera felicidad, amor o deseo, cuando tenía a Toothless a su alrededor, cuando sus bocas se estaban besando y sólo podía sentir el olor del otro.

Y, oh, cómo le gustaba. Y, oh, cómo pudo haber pensó alguna vez que esto no valía la pena.  
Y pronto recuperó el habla, y ambos conversaron entre besos. Y hubo muchos "Toothless, Toothless, perdón, perdón", y algunos "Hiccup, no te dejaré más, iría al otro lado del mundo y más allá por ti".

—Dios, Toothless, tu olor. Cómo pensé que podría vivir sin esto...

—Te amo, juro que te amo. Nunca, nunca me apartarán de aquí, de tus brazos.

El camino a casa fue complicado, considerando que estaban pegados y no querían soltarse. La palma de Hiccup se humedeció con sudor, pero Toothless no la soltó. No dejó que sus dedos dejaran de estar entrelazados hasta mucho después, cuando necesitó sus manos para otras cosas, como tocar al resto de Hiccup. Ninguno de esos contactos fueron incómodos para Hiccup, al contrario.

En uno de los momentos que necesitaron detenerse un poco para recuperar el aliento, Toothless murmuró:

—Creo que necesito comprar un regalo gigante para tu amiga.

—¿Ella planeó todo, cierto?

—Lo hizo. Es diabólica. Pero muy buena amiga.

—Lo es.

—¿Es muy extraño pedirle matrimonio a alguien el primer día que lo conoces? —dijo Toothless, un poco después.

—Mucho —contestó Hiccup, casi logrando no tartamudear, y reventando de gozo—. Es una suerte que tú y yo nos conozcamos desde hace tanto tiempo.

—¿Y no te importa que sea navidad? ¿No sientes que estoy arruinando la festividad?

—¿Bromeas? Aún no es navidad... Pero si lo fuese, sólo la haría aún mejor.

Toothless besó a Hiccup una vez más. Sacó una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Oh, amor mío, entonces será la mejor navidad de nuestra vida.

~~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> *Fobia social: http://www.nlm.nih.gov/medlineplus/spanish/ency/article/000957.htm Recomiendo leer el artículo de este link para que sepan un poco de cómo se siente Hiccup ante todo. Creo que lo plasmé un poco en la historia, pero quizás les sirva para conocer el transfondo de este "miedo". (Edit: Igual colors, no lo lean xD estaba muy metida en mi propia investigación para el fic cuando escribí esto.)
> 
> **Toothless opinaría de las cosas más variadas en youtube, pero que le importaran lo suficiente como para querer hacer la diferencia, desde maltrato animal a matrimonio homosexual. Incluso como humano tiene alma de dragón alfa <3
> 
> ***Se supone que el ejercicio ayuda a aplacar los síntomas de la fobia social. Imaginé que si Astrid lo sabía, intentaría que Hiccup hiciera ejercicio antes de conocer a Toothless.


End file.
